Half-breed
by maskmyheart
Summary: It's in different world. The human and the half-breed mix to live in small place called Earth. An accident occurred for Levi to meet Eren and it's not his plan to take him in especially when underground group was chasing after the cat that ran away from them. For Levi "10 000 Pitis is a lot of money." For Eren "Freedom is priceless." edit:beta
1. The Encounter

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

"We lost him, damn it." A hoarse voice roared. "Find him!"

After the large man commanded, a few of them ran in different directions across the dark alley. The man who gave the command pulled out a cell phone before speaking.

"Hello…I'm sorry but the bastard ran away…No, I'm sorry, the boy. Yes, I will bring him to you. Don't worry." He ended the conversation with a loud grunt and walked away from there.

Eren, who hid behind the mountain of boxes, came out slowly and after he made sure no one around or near him, he ran away.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hungry, I'm hungry._

He repeated that sentence over and over as he walked around the candy shops on the street. It's been a day after he ran away from them and his stomach can't holdout any longer. He had some bread this morning, which he found at the trash can, but that can't satisfy his large appetite.

_Maybe I should steal one of the candies._

He kept his gaze on one of the shops that displayed some kind of round and large candy, he had never seen, at the front of the shop, behind the glass. Unfortunately for him, when he was determined to launch his strategy to steal the candy, he bumped into something.

He looked up; it's not _something_, it was _someone_. The piercing gray eyes looked down at him and he felt like he shrunk under the man's gaze. The man knelt down and his hand moved towards him. Eren tried to run away, he really tried, but something inside him made him stay. It was when he felt the hand touch his head lightly.

"What are you doing here, in a crowded street, kitten?" The man asked and it was when Eren lost it. He was too hungry as well too tired to run.

_At least, he's not one of them. _Eren thought before his body gave way.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x

"What am I doing?" Levi asked himself and watched the small creature on his forearm. It's not his place to hold on to this, this thing but he's not some heartless bastard to let an unconscious kitten lie on the street so he thought to pick up the kitten and place him near the alley, where no one can accidentally step on it.

"Mom, that guy tried to throw away his cat!" The voice that came from a female brat made everyone around him glare in his direction. _I'm trying to save him, you idiotic moron. I'm not throwing away what wasn't mine._

And because of the incident, he can't help but take the feline back with him. Levi cursed lightly and when he felt something move, it was the cat. He let his gaze fall to it. It's like every cat he saw everyday on his way to his workplace. The kitten, he presumed since the size was small, had pure black fur with fluffy ears and a long tail. Just like any other cat.

Levi stepped inside his apartment, and placed the key on the counter in the kitchen before walking back to his living room. He is not going to place the dirty kitten near any of his clean furniture, let alone his couch. He sighed.

"This shit is totally not worth my time. Now I need to find something to put him in." He murmured slowly before going back to his kitchen, the kitten still on his arm. He opened one of his cabinets and brought out a box, a shoe box, took rags and arranged them neatly in the box. Satisfied with his work, he placed the kitten slowly in the box.

Levi held the box and brought it to his living room. He put the box beside his couch, in front of the television. When he found the kitten still not awake, he decided to take a bath. Of course he's not going to sleep before taking a shower after holding a dirty kitten. God knows what the kitten had gone through. Levi went to his bedroom.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x

Eren stirred. He opened his eyes and when he realized he didn't know where he was, he rose up abruptly. He remembered someone tried to catch him, or he thought so and after that he couldn't recall anything. He looked around but didn't dare to get out from the box; he knows someone made it so he could sleep in it and he noticed he was still hungry.

A creaking sound made him jump out from his box and he hid behind the couch. He saw a man appear from the room and walked towards him. When the man saw the box was empty, he looked around before his eyes fell on him.

"Is that your way of telling me to get out of your way?" The man asked. Eren's ears twitching toward his "savior"- Eren will call the man that for now.

The man rubbed his temple and sat down on his couch. "If you come here, I will reconsider giving you something to eat."

Eren felt his stomach make a loud sound and he started to walk tentatively towards the man. When he looked up, he saw the same steel grey eyes from before he passed out.

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, "Sit tight. I will buy you something after this."

"I've never had a pet before and I'm not a milk person per se so just wait a minute. This is a hard day for me too." He added.

Eren saw the man reach for a remote control on the table beside him and he pushed a button. The static sounds made him jump a little before his eyes landed on the television. It was when Eren realized it was already night because the man was watching the night news show.

"…_.if anyone can give information about the half-breed reported as a runaway yesterday, the informer will be rewarded with 10 000 Pitis."_

Eren's eyes turned wide. _Of course they are not talking about him, right?_

He then turned his head towards the man, afraid he will get up and call the police. _Of course he's not going to do that. He didn't know how he looked. Besides, they didn't show his face._

"_The half-breed looks like this…"_

He heard the man spoke. "10 000 Pitis, that's a lot of money just for some crap information."

When the picture of him appeared on the screen, Eren tried to hide under the couch so the man didn't realize it was him on the screen.

"Shit, he looks like you, brat." He said and Eren frooze. _Please, please, please. Please don't call the police, please._

Suddenly the man stood up. Eren heard his heart beating loudly against his chest. He followed his savior; he was heading to the kitchen. _Don't call anyone, please, I will get out tomorrow!_

"I'm going to buy you something. Don't make a mess or I will cut your guts open." Eren took his words seriously and ran towards the living room.

_I'm glad he's not calling the cops…I just want to live in peace._

Eren heard a soft click, indicating that the man was already out of his house. He gave soft sound but if anyone was to hear it, it'd just be a purr. He walked around the living room for a while. It was quite a big house, he would say.

The kitchen was across from the living room, just a counter dived between them and from the living room he could see two rooms; one he was sure was his savior's bedroom, since Eren saw him walk out from there earlier. On the left was another room and he's not sure if it was a bedroom or something different because the door was closed. The left side of the main bedroom was a washroom. Since the door was slightly open, he could see inside the room.

_Shower? Yes, I think it is a good time to use it._

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fuck!" Levi cursed under his breath. He walked away from his house and he didn't bring a single Pitis with him. He was hallway to the convenient shop when he realized he left his wallet in his bedroom.

He turned back to his apartment while silently asking himself why his life has turned upside down lately. He believed all of his luck flew out from his window the moment he brought in the black kitten. _Should have just left the damn cat alone or stepped on it while I could._

He went to the elevator and pushed the button marked with a seven. He sighed, and was pretty sure he did it multiple times already. Luckily no one uses that elevator at a time like this or he would end up murdering someone.

A few minutes later, he was on the seventh level and he walked back to his place. He fished out his keys and unlocked his front door. He looked around and noticed the kitten was nowhere to be seen. He suspected the small animal went to sleep so he marched to his bedroom but as soon as he walked by the washroom, he heard dripping water in the shower.

"Who's there?!" He barked and roughly pushed the door open. The sight before him made his throat dry. A male. No less than 20 years old with only a towel around his waist. That's not as shocking the pair of pointed ears at the top of the intruder's head and the long black tail behind his back.

The intruder gasped in surprise. He didn't realize the owner of the place would come here pretty fast. It wasn't even fifteen minutes since he left. He could feel his lips trembling slightly, from the cold and the murderous aura emitted from his savior.

"Okay, I-I can explain this." He spoke. "But, please don't call the police. I'm begging you. I will get out from here and not leave any trace so-"

"Holy fuck." Levi whispered but loud enough to be heard to the other person,"you're the half-breed they're looking for."

tbc

* * *

thank you for reading and thank you so much for your great help from lunatrancy (she's like my senpai and you all should check out her works)


	2. The first meeting

Previous chapter

"Okay, I-I can explain this." He spoke. "But, please don't call the police. I'm begging you. I will get out from here and not leave any trace so-"

"Holy fuck." Levi whispered but loud enough to be heard to the other person,"you're the half-breed they're looking for."

* * *

"Hey, shit. I'm talking to you. Are you deaf or simply an idiot who can't answer a question?" Levi asked, watching the boy in front of him gasp.

"Eren. My name is Eren." He answered but kept his gaze on his lap. He was now fully clothed, thanks to Levi who was kind enough to let Eren borrow his clothes.

"Calling you stupid is an insult for stupid people. I didn't ask your name, idiotic shitbag. I asked you why you run away. Do you know how much trouble I will be in if they know you're here?"

Eren knew the man would eventually ask him about it. He sighed and looked straight at the person who saved him. On a second thought, he hoped that someone else rescued him. He may have given him clothes and a cup of hot cocoa but it didn't give him authority to call him an idiot.

"I will leave tomorrow. So, it's none of your business."

The first punch met his left cheek and he almost, _almost_ fall backward but the man who punched him grabbed the front of Eren's shirt and yanked him towards him. Eren saw the rage in his savior's eyes and he didn't look away—he was too afraid of another blow.

"You little shit." Levi snarled. "If I knew something like this would happen, I would have drowned you without mercy."

Levi roughly pushed him away. He looked at the young boy, as Eren tried to fix his shirt, but didn't meet his eyes. Maybe he's too afraid. Unfortunately for him, Levi was too pissed to play nice guy here. He stood up.

"I could just call the police and let them put you behind bars." As soon Levi said that, Eren jumped to Levi's leg and clung to him. Levi nearly lost his balance but he caught the couch before he toppled down.

"Please, anything. I will do anything…just don't call the police!"Eren begged. Levi looked down only to see the boy looking up at him with teary eyes. He may dislike this boy but after seeing how much he didn't want Levi to call the police, he let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what's your problem, brat. Just give me one reason why I should let you stay here and… stop clinging to me!"

Eren let his arms drop from Levi and sat back down on his chair. He bit his right thumb— a habit he took up when he's nervous. He looked at Levi over his hand, still calculating whether to tell him the true or not. "I don't know."

Levi made a face between fury and confusion. "Are you shitting me, asshole?"

"No, no, no!" Eren half shouted. "My name is Eren and I'm 15 years old."

"What the hell?" Levi was pretty sure he had picked up a rare type of half-breed. A mad boy with a pretty face half-breed. The more he looked at him, the stronger his conclusion was. He's going to call a cop. Take him away. He doesn't care. Kill him, slice him and feed his pieces to dogs. That's not his business.

"That's all I can remember. I'm sorry." Eren said. He looked down, running his finger over his left wrist. His voice sounded heavy and melancholic.

Levi stood up and started walking to his front door. Eren watched him from his seat but as soon as he realized that Levi may call the police and wouldn't believe his story, he ran after him. "I told you the truth! I can't remember anything and they will get me, the bad guys, so please don't call the police!"

"They? The bad guys?" Levi quirked. _That's new_.

Eren clamped his mouth with his hands. He shouldn't say anything but the glare he received from Levi made him feel threatened.

"Yeah, them. The one who owned me. I don't remember anything but I ran away from them when I had a chance. So, now they're looking for me."

Levi didn't say anything but kept walking to his front door. Eren tried to grab his sleeve but Levi suddenly looked at him with a glare. "I'm going to buy more food since I have to feed one more mouth."

Eren gave him a small smile. Eren breathed a sigh of relief since Levi was not going to call the police and let him stay in his house. That's more than enough.

"But." Levi gave him a warning. "Don't-"

"I won't move, make noise or breathe loud and I'll pretend that I don't exist. Okay, got it." Eren finished Levi's line. Levi smacked his head at that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The total is 30 Pitis." The cashier said with a smile. Levi took out his wallet before pulling out a few notes and giving it to the cashier. The young girl said a few words like 'thank you' and 'come again' after taking the money. Levi just nodded his head.

He exited from the convenience shop and walked back to his house but his eyes caught a wanted poster on one of boards. He stopped and analyzed the picture on the poster. He was sure it was Eren but in his cat form.

_Why didn't they just put Eren's face? It's waste of time looking for a cat that has the same face as every other cat. Such a shame I live in a country where the government's lead by idiotic people._

Levi ignored the stare from a person behind him who heard his last comment. At least the police didn't come and knock his door….yet. But as long as Eren stayed at his place, the percentage for his whereabouts will be higher. Should he throw out Eren or find a new place.

Just below Eren's picture was a little information about him.

_Name: Eren Y._

_Age: 15 years old._

_Type: Half-breed (cat)- as the picture above._

_Last place seen: Mazu Street._

_Number i/d: 23/03_

_Call: 017556092413_

_If you see unguarded half-breed(s) please contact to the High Officer Office so you can directly go to Commander Erwin Smith. _

_The informer will be reward 10 000 Pitis and the price will be higher if someone can give information about his whereabouts. _

_Any information aside from this is unwanted._

"Commander Erwin? What the hell? He's gotten him into this half-breed situation. Isn't he the chief of the city?" Levi muttered silently. He knew his head would explode if he thought too much about it.

Well, just wait for another day for now. He will make sure the boy doesn't show his face anyway but knowing Levi's life in some detested town it would be unbelievable for the police to come down. There are as many crimes and criminals as the stars in the night sky. He just hopes he's still safe at the moment…and the future.

He could hear Petra's voice at the back of his mind: _Bad luck senses your fear, Levi._

It couldn't get any worse, right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm home!" Levi announced as soon he come inside his house.

"Levi!" He heard an annoying voice come from inside and twitched slightly when he saw the boy was lying flat on his stomach on his couch. "Welcome home!"

"Yeah, that's—" then he just realized something. He didn't tell him his name to Eren. Then how did he know?

"Hey, brat."

"Someone's in the kitchen, she said—"

Eren didn't finish his sentence when Levi dashed to the kitchen. He shrugged and continued reading his last page of the magazine.

Levi looked at someone in the kitchen, stirring a stew- he could smell it from where his stood, and the women who stirred the stew looked at him with biggest grin he ever saw.

"What are you doing here, Hanji?" He pronounced the women's name harder than the other words. He placed a plastic bag full of food on the counter.

"Awww~ I miss you too, Levi."

Hanji was one of his 'friends'- she declared it on her own about 20 years ago and seeing her again after a few months was a bit weird considering her job. She only surfaced when she was jobless or just visiting him _or_ worse: both.

"I see you adopted a cute half-breed. I didn't know you were that kind of…person." She said but her words didn't come out innocence. The way she looked at him only made him shudder. Of course he would never admit it but if someone knew about Eren- the end was not going to be good.

"It's none of your business, woman, plus I could call the police and let them arrest you because you're trespassing in my house." He threatened and walked beside her to get some water.

Hanji didn't say anything. Instead she reached for a spoon, took some of her stew, blew it and passed to Levi. Levi rolled his eyes but still took the spoon before tasting the stew. He tried so hard not to make a face.

"Then I could tell the police that you have the half-breed they're looking for. How do you think it will go?" Hanji asked. "I could put you behind bars and get 10 000 Pitis without a single drop of sweat."

Levi reached for a knife behind him and lunged for her neck, but Hanji dodged it easily and knocked Levi's hand away. The knife fell down with a hard _thud_. "That's totally uncalled for, Levi. You know I'm the one who taught you to fight with knives."

"Are you guys okay?" Eren's voice startled both of them. "Ermm, I'm sorry. Please continue...whatever you guys are doing. I thought both of you were fighting."

Levi looked confused. Well, in their positions, of course, Eren would think it's a fight because Levi had entrapped Hanji in some sort of possessive position. But he didn't see that large knife laying on the floor and the murderous atmosphere around Levi.

"What the fuck do you mean, brat? And why are you stupid enough to let her in? Are you sure you want to let her see your true form you fuckface?" Levi roared, now bowing down to grab the knife and put it away.

"She let herself in and she said you're her boyfriend plus she said she knew I'm the half-breed! How would I know that?" Eren shouted back. He doesn't care if Levi is going to throw him out or not; he didn't like Levi talking to him that way.

"Now, now." Hanji interrupted before Levi got furious. It's rare for someone to talk back to Levi because he has a really intimidating face along with his not-so very-good personality with others. Levi can be a good person. In a certain occasion.

"Why don't we sit down and discuss this professionally?" She heard Levi click his tongue. "Like adults."

There's a moment of silence before Levi sighed, "Yeah, and please throw that stew away. I believe it was poisonous."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the three of them settled down in the living room, Hanji clasped her hands together saying something like a family gathering. Levi ignored her completely.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." Hanji promised. She looked at the half-breed who introduced himself as Eren, looking uncomfortable beside Levi on the longest couch on the room. Hanji sat on the single couch at ease.

"So, Eren. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Hanji asked. Levi looked uninterested as always.

"My name is Eren and I'm fifteen years old." His voice was small and he looked nervous.

"That's all?" Hanji asked disappointedly. "Then, how about anything else? Your last name?"

Now Levi looked at him with interest.

_Eren. My name is Eren._

Of course Levi didn't notice it. After all, it's not like he really cared about the half-breed as long he could stay away from the problem. He didn't see that Eren is _the problem_ and to solve this problem he needed to dig out everything from Eren; not stay away from it. That's only giving him more problems.

_I'm the idiot one here._

"I don't remember." Eren said and ran his finger on his wrist.

Hanji nodded, "Why did you run away, Eren?"

"Don't waste your time, he can't remember anything. So, you won't get shit from him." Levi said.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Hanji asked, her voice sounding serious. Levi looked a bit surprised. It had been a while since he last saw Hanji so serious.

Eren looked down, still playing with his wrist. He didn't know whether he should tell them the truth (though he was fully conscious that he still telling lie in Levi's case) or not. Eren was still not convinced they wouldn't call the cops.

_I still have time to run from here but…_

Eren tilted his head to look at Levi. He just raised his eyebrow questionably. _I trust this guy so far even though he looks a bit scary but the woman seemed…untrustworthy. _He bit his right thumb nervously.

"It's okay if you don't trust me, Eren. I'm sorry if I-"

"Here," Eren shoved his left wrist to Hanji. Hanji was baffled before looking down where Eren showed her his wrist. There was a small scar.

_RUN_

"I don't remember how I get that," Eren said while letting Hanji run a finger along his scar. Levi watched them from where he sat. His expression didn't change and Eren was pretty sure he didn't like Levi's expression at the moment. _Show some surprise, idiot._

"But, I believe this is why I ran away," Eren added uncertainly.

"Maybe you picked it, scratched it…continuously in the lab, before they injected you." Hanji stated and freed Eren's wrist. Hanji stared at the young boy in front of her. She had never seen him before. _A new type of half-breed?_

"Why are you so interested in him, Hanji?"

Hanji looked back at Levi who had asked her the question. "Well, it's the first time I've seen a half-breed. So-"

"Bullshit," Levi said, his voice heavy with accusations.

"The moment you asked him, I knew you had something up your sleeve. Why don't you drop all your shit and try telling me the truth?" He added.

Eren stayed silent and looked between them. He had better stay quiet; he wouldn't dare to lift a single finger. He watched Hanji, who had a maniacal expression on her face, and Levi, who just looked dangerously full with rage.

"Awwww~~ I hate it when you discover my true motive. What sold me out?" Hanji chuckled.

_No, woman. This is not the time for you to laugh. I don't want to witness a homicide. _Eren thought.

"Inject him? In the lab?" Levi inquired. "Hanji, before I throw you out and never see you again, you had better start talking."

Hanji let out a heavy sighed, "So, you want the truth right?"

Eren nodded.

"This boy." Hanji referred to Eren. "They altered his memories."

"How do you know? You don't sound stupid for once." Levi insisted. Eren swallowed his saliva down.

Hanji smiled widely with her lunatic face, "Because I'm the one who made him."

tbc.

* * *

thank you for reading.  
#smooch lunatrancy for beta reading my works, than you bby


	3. The Beginning

Previous chapter

"This boy." Hanji referred to Eren. "They altered his memories."

"How do you know? You don't sound stupid for once." Levi insisted. Eren swallowed his saliva down.

Hanji smiled widely with her lunatic face, "Because I'm the one who made him."

* * *

"Ouch," Hanji moaned lightly. She opened her eyes and slowly looked around her. White tiles were everywhere and the lights were too bright. She tried to block the light out but she couldn't move.

"Ahhh, you're awake, Hanji?" She could hear someone talking on her left. It was Levi!

"What the hell, Levi?"

"I'm sorry for knocking you out," Levi said though he didn't look sorry at all. She saw the half-breed at the end of her leg with a guilty smile.

"Sorry, miss." His voice was timid and soft.

_No, I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't say something like that…ever again. _Hanji takes a note for herself.

"Now, start talking." Levi said while playing with a knife in front of Hanji's face. Hanji started before trying to move away from him.

"Not before you untie me, you asshole." Hanji stated and showed her hands and legs. "And why did you put me in the bath tub after all?"

Levi shook his head, "No and you're here because it's easy to clean up the mess after I kill you. We don't want your blood to make a mess on my living room's floor, do we?"

"What?!" Eren half shouted. "You're going to kill her?"

Levi looked annoyed at the sudden burst.

"Yeah. What else? She's going to call the police after all."

"But she is your girlfriend. You can't kill your girlfriend."

Levi watched the boy incredulously. "She is not my girlfriend, idiot. And even if she is, I will kill her if she gets in my way."

"Oii, stop talking like that! I'm still here." Hanji interrupted.

Levi ignored Eren and looked to Hanji, "You, start talking."

Hanji sighed. She knew there was no point in wasting her time arguing with Levi. "Fine but after you get that bloody knife away from me."

Levi rolled his eyes before placing the knife in the sink beside him.

"First of all, it wasn't 'me' who made him." Hanji looked over to Levi. "It's was 'we' who made him."

"Are you telling us the truth or you do you just not want to get kill?" Levi asked.

Hanji frowned, "Of course I'm telling you the truth. Now shut up and let me finish my story, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"It happened twelve years ago. I took part in one experiment. We called it Project X," Hanji sighed.

"Project X?" It was Eren who asked. When both of them looked at him, he mumbled something like sorry for interrupting.

"Project X was a research about mutation. We studied whether humans could turn into animals or vice versa. It was a confidential project since it was illegal to run the research without the approval of the government."

Hanji took a deep breath before continuing, "We did it under the supervision of a group of politicians. We got our sponsor, place and stuff from them. You name it, and we got it."

"Is Erwin…" Levi trailed off and looked over to Hanji.

"No, why? Oh my God, he's not one of them!"

Levi sighed, casting a look over to Eren before asking Hanji to continue her story.

"I know you have some sort of…history with him but trust me-"

"Hanji..." As Levi spoke her name in warning tone, Hanji's mouth snapped shut faster than Levi could blink his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Levi." Hanji said before continuing her story. "Okay, after a year and a half later, we almost succeeded with Project X. It was a very exciting moment in my life, you see. We don't usually look like the mad scientists you see in movie but-"

"I don't want to hear bullshit," Levi cut her off.

"You don't need to say it like that but whatever. We were on our last stage of the experiment when our subject— we named it XY— died," Hanji said. Her face fell and Eren thought he saw her shedding tears and when she looked up, her eyes already red.

"I loved him so much! I named him Bean and he was really cute. Wuargghhhh!" Both Levi and Eren nearly jumped from their seats at Hanji's sudden outburst.

"Errr, why would he, Bean, die anyway?" Eren asked timidly after what felt like an eternity. He really didn't know what to do since Levi didn't say anything.

"My friend, he gave Bean the wrong medicine. Bean was sick. We knew something was wrong from the beginning but we couldn't figure it out. It's a miracle he could survive that long." Hanji said, her eyes still red but the tears already gone so Eren gave her a little smile. At least he could do something before Hanji started bawling her eyes out.

"Two months later, we got the new subject, XXY. And about two weeks after XXY arrived, we got almost a dozen of babies for the next-"

"Babies? I thought you said something about mutation. How the hell are babies connected to this mutation-ish anyway?" Levi asked.

"Of course we used babies or at least a child. What else?" Hanji looked at Levi as if Levi was just asking her to push him from the cliff.

"Wait. Then the first subject was a human?" Eren inquired.

"Yes. What's wrong with both of you?"

"I thought you used animals. Well, in this case," Levi pointed to Eren, "a cat."

Hanji almost lost her words. She didn't know where to begin. If they're clueless from the beginning, they should ask her to elaborate on the experiment from A to Z like from the SOP book. Hanji let out a deep sigh. She tried to rub her temple since her head hurt so much but she could barely move. Levi tied her hands up to her elbows!

"All of you are freaks after all," Levi spoke.

"Where do you get the subjects?" Eren asked.

"We got them from the politicians. Well, I'm not sure how since I'm only an assistant for one of the doctors there. I studied at Sina University and a professor recommended me to the doctor. He seemed nice; they all seemed nice, that's what I thought." Hanji took a deep breath.

She looked at both Levi and Eren, watching for their reaction but she got none. After this, they will know the secret she hid from the world. She was going to die anyway and she didn't regret it for one bit.

"One night, when I was monitoring the subjects, I heard a loud sound like someone fall from a high place. If I would have known, I never would have checked it but curiosity kills the cat, you know. I went to the back door and there's lying my friend with a hole in her head." Hanji said.

"There were two to three men, all in black and my doctor was there. I wish I could have turned around and pretended I didn't see anything but I couldn't help myself. Nanaba was only nineteen and she got killed for something I believe she didn't deserve." Hanji almost choked on her tears.

She could still remember the hollow looks from Nanaba's eyes, gazing into her own soul. The lifeless body, the blood and the smells. The worst part is she couldn't do anything except hide from the small group that was standing beside her body.

"_Do you really need to kill her? She's a good one," Hanji heard her doctor say._

_She heard one man grunt, "She knows about us and we need to clear up the pest. Find another one."_

_Hanji tried not to vomit after hearing something as rude as that. They talked about killing people just like killing a bug._

"_Clear this one too." She heard the same voice give a command and she assumed he was the leader of the group. Hanji stayed silent as she tried to look behind the wall that separated her from them._

"_Dennis, did you destroy all of them?" Hanji saw her doctor passed a paper to the man. Hanji watched the man read something on the paper before giving it back to the doctor._

_The man nodded, "Yes. I hope the money will be transfered to me soon."_

"_Don't worry. Nick will settle on that. Your job is done and I guess that's all." The doctor said and that's when Hanji tip toed back to the laboratory._

Hanji felt like someone shook her shoulder and when she looked up. It was Eren. He gave her a small smile. He always did that to her since she burst into Levi's house and he barely knew her too.

"Are you okay? You seemed lost in your thoughts," Eren said and she could tell that it was not an act when he showed her a concerned face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just- where's Levi?" She asked when she noticed Levi was not there.

"He went to fetch you some water," Eren replied. She must be really in deep thought since she didn't realize anything move around her. This situation only brought her back to the memories she wanted to forget the most.

"I don't think he will kill you," He added and started to untie the ropes. Hanji started before scooting close to the half-breed so he could untie her easily.

It was five minutes later when Levi came back with a glass of water and he glared at Hanji, who was now already free from the ropes. He passed the glass without saying anything and watched the woman take a single gulp.

"It was an underground group who cleared our dirty job," Hanji spoke, "you know like…disposed of our failed subject, killed anyone who got in the way and the worst part is, we pay them."

It was a moment of silence.

"Do you remember when I went to your house ten years ago? I had already resigned from the Project X at that time." Hanji said.

"By that you mean when you burnt our house down? Yeah, I remember that." Levi replied.

Hanji chuckled before mumbling an apology; Levi muttered something under his breath. Hearing their stories, Eren assumed that they're very close friends and he really doesn't think his savior would kill anyone. Period.

"Is Eren one of the subjects? Do you recognize him?" Levi asked.

Hanji studied Eren for a bit before shaking her head, "I don't remember him. I assumed they took him in after I resigned."

"Will he be safe if we give him to the police?" Levi asked again and Eren was ready to retort but Hanji answered him before Eren could say anything.

"Well, I believe he would end up like Nanaba."

tbc

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Thanks for my super awesome beta, lunatrancy.

Question of the day: Who do you think the _real_ antagonist here?

a) Hanji

b) Erwin

c) Levi

d) Anyone else?


	4. The First Kiss

Previous chapter

"Will he be safe if we give him to the police?" Levi asked again and Eren was ready to retort but Hanji answered him before Eren could say anything.

"Well, I believe he would end up like Nanaba."

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" Eren felt someone poke and shake his shoulder multiple times. He grunted before moving away from the person disturbing his sleep. But it seemed he couldn't fall back asleep when he fell down upside down because Levi had pushed him off the couch.

"Ouch!" He shrieked. "Did you really need to do that?"

Eren grumpily tried to sit down and stretched his muscles. He rubbed his head where it had just made contact with the floor just now.

"Yes, because a stupid brat can't wake up on his own. I need to _take care_ of you, right?" The way Levi said it almost made Eren shiver. He knew he should have gone to Hanji's place two days ago but she insisted that Eren was in safe hands.

"Do you annoy people as a hobby or is that just your personality?" Eren asked while looking back at Levi, who had already made his way to the kitchen. Two days living with Levi and he asked himself why he hadn't killed the man yet. _I may be alive but somehow I think I just lost my mind._

"Hey, why don't you move your sorry ass and make yourself useful?" He could hear the irritated voice from the kitchen. Eren went to bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before going to kitchen.

A few plates and glasses were already on the kitchen island and Eren could smell the delicious food Levi cooked. He sat down on of the chair and waited for Levi to put the sausages on his plate.

"Wash your hands before you eat," Levi commanded when he put a few sausages on the half-breed's plate. He poured a glass of milk and passed it to Eren before he sat down.

It had only been two days and Eren already remembered what he _can_ and _can't _do. For example, he can watch television all day but he can't go outside even in his cat form or he can eat everything Levi puts on the table but he can't touch anything in the kitchen. But the one rules he wouldn't forget until the end of his days was to wash his hands before eating.

It seemed like Levi had something with cleanliness. He would sweep and mop his house once or twice a day. He asked, more like ordered Eren, to never change to his cat form in his house except in an emergency because he wouldn't let his floor be covered with cat's fur. He wouldn't even let Eren sit down on his carpet because his tail was not _sterilized _enough.

"You really look like shit." Eren almost spat out his drink.

"Well, thank you," Eren said back, ignoring the way Levi looked at him.

Levi placed down his fork, "Well, it can't be help. Let's go shopping."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure they won't recognize me?" Eren asked. He looked around and tried to hide from people's view every time he felt someone looking at him. Of course people would look at him; he was trailing closely behind Levi in the crowd with a weird face.

"Brat," Levi hissed, "for fuck's sake, let go of my clothes and for the tenth time _no one_ will recognize you."

Eren looked at Levi while fidgeting with the end of his sleeve. He should have known that bringing the half-breed with him would only make this shopping worse. He regretted agreeing with Hanji. This would be the last time.

Levi took Eren's right hand and pulled him into the alley where no one could hear them. The boy looked baffled at first but when he saw Levi's expression he stayed silent.

"Hey, look here." Eren looked straight into Levi's eyes. "We will be alright and they won't recognize you. Look behind you."

Eren looked behind him where Levi had just pointed to something on the dirty wall; it was a poster. Eren's wanted poster to be specific. He let out a sigh of relief when the poster didn't show his face but his cat form. He looked back at Levi who raised his eyebrows.

"Do you believe me now?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded and he felt Levi stroked the top of his head.

"And we did a good job to hide it, right?" Levi said and adjusted Eren's snow cap to cover his cat ears.

Levi felt pity for that boy. He must be really afraid the police will catch him. Hanji's words still lingered in his mind. The underground group would kill him after they got Eren. It has to do with something about not following orders because a half-breed couldn't do something on their own will. That's why they had their own guardian and every guardian needed a license.

"Where's your collar?" Levi asked. He didn't care if Eren wore it not, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"Why are you asking?" Eren asked back.

"Can you not answer my question with another question?" Levi rolled his eyes. He really had enough with this shit.

"I remembered I threw it away. I was afraid it had something like a tracker." Levi admitted this boy wasn't as stupid as he thought.

"Do you remember where you threw it? We can sort things out from there," Levi said and watched the half-breed. He frowned when Eren gave a slow nod.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Eren Y./15/March 30_

That's what was written on the collar's tag. Levi checked behind the rounded tag before finding an interesting symbol attached to it. It looked like a shape of a unicorn with green and silver colors. He took a picture with his phone before he showed it to Eren.

"Do you remember this?"

Eren shook his head. Levi sighed before putting the collar back inside the box and shoved it under the other boxes there. He didn't dare take it to his home.

He looked over to Eren; the boy was biting his thumb like he always does when he's nervous. Levi patted his head lightly.

"Don't worry too much." Levi said. "At least they won't know you're here."

Eren nodded since he couldn't say anything better and both of them walked out from the dark alley.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Levi! Look, look!" Eren pulled the back of Levi's sweater and dragged him to one of the shops there. Levi glared at him but Eren's eyes were on something else.

"I want that!" Eren beamed and showed him one of the candies behind the display glass. Eren remembered well the candy he wanted before he passed out before. The roundest and largest candy he had ever seen. Levi halfhearted pushed Eren's hand away and he swore he saw stars in Eren's eyes when he pointed to the colorful candies.

"You want a lollipop?" Levi asked disbelievingly. "What are you? Five?"

Eren still didn't tear his gaze away from the candy he wanted. "So, it's called lollipops, huh?"

"Move on, I won't buy you that." Levi said and pulled the boy away from the display glass.

"What?!"

"We need to do something with those ears of you. Now, move and start walking," Levi said and left Eren behind but a few seconds later he saw Eren beside him with a sour look. Levi tried not to smile at how funny Eren's expressions were.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why are we here? You said you wanted to buy me clothes."

A pause. Levi set the menu down and looked straight at the half-breed in front of him. "Seriously why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Because Hanji would come next week to check on me and you wouldn't want to show her my corpse, would you?"

Levi _tsked_ and took the menu back, ignoring the angry look from Eren. "Just pick one to eat, will you?"

Eren took the menu roughly before making up his mind to choose something expensive enough to piss Levi off. He flipped over the menu and he started to grin as he noticed the food that was costly enough for five or more people.

"I want this." He pointed to the dish for Levi to see.

Levi took a look at Eren's menu before looking back at Eren. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Yeah!" Eren answered.

Levi called the waiter and ordered the food they wanted. The waiter nodded and took a note before saying "thank you" and for them to "please wait patiently".

Eren took that moment to look around him. They were sitting beside a large window in the restaurant and he could see the street across from him. A crowd of people could be seen on the street and Eren assumed they were going to go for lunch soon, considering it was already noon.

"Sir, sliced _langue de bouef_ with a horseradish sauce." A small blond waitress placed a plate in front of Eren, "and your roasted chicken with mozzarella sandwich."

Eren looked at his plate. It had five slices of meat with variety of vegetables such as tomatoes and celery, and a small bowl of horseradish. He looked back at the waitress.

"Excuse me, what is this?" He pointed to the sliced meat with a fork. The young girl smiled at him.

"This is the beef tongue as you ordered, sir."

The face Eren made was priceless. Levi was biting his inner cheek before he laughed at Eren. His eyes wide open, Eren looked at Levi as if he had just seen a ghost.

Eren swallowed his saliva down, "Are you sure you didn't switch our food? You could mistake it for someone else's, right?"

Levi rolled his eyes. This kid is dumb, Levi admitted that, and the waitress didn't do any help since her face turned pale after Eren said she probably gave him the wrong food.

"No, shit. She wouldn't simply switch your order with someone else's," Levi said. He turned to look at the waitress before apologizing for the misunderstanding. The waitress gave a small smile and walked back to resume her work.

Levi took a bit of his sandwich and his eyes lit up because the sandwich tasted as delicious as he remembered. He then looked at Eren. He still hadn't touched his beef tongue.

"Eat," Levi ordered.

Eren looked up to Levi with an annoyed expression. He reached out for his fork and knife. He cut one of the beef tongues into a small piece and took a bite. He gave a disgusted face before putting down his fork.

"I don't like it," Eren claimed.

"If you don't like it, why did you order it in the first place?"

Eren didn't say anything. If he tells Levi that he wanted to piss Levi off, Eren would probably end up with a black eye. He took the fork back and started eating. Levi couldn't help but smirk at him when Eren looked down on his food.

Halfway through their lunch, Levi called a waitress over and he ordered something. Eren didn't bother to look since he had about two more slices of beef tongue to finish. Fifteen minutes later, his plate was almost cleared except for the celery and tomatoes since he hated vegetables.

"Your dessert, sir." The waitress sat a dessert plate on the table. Eren's mouth watered as soon as he laid his eyes on the dessert. It was an ice cream sandwich dessert! The top of the cake was chocolate and it was sprinkled with peanuts while the bottom layer was vanilla ice cream. Oh, he wanted to take a bite of the cake so much.

Levi watched Eren's face while he took a mouthful of the cake. _Ah, _he loved to tease the young boy so much. Eren's expression could change from happy to sad in seconds. Right now, he was showing him a face like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"Oh, I'm so full." Levi looked at Eren over the spoon. "Do you want some, kid?"

Eren looked up at Levi, the corners of his mouth curved up, "Really? Well, since you're full let me finish it."

Levi was amused by Eren's words but didn't say anything and pushed the dessert to the half-breed. Levi concluded that Eren was a sweet tooth person since he could lick the dessert plate clean but couldn't take a single bite of beef tongue with the horseradish sauce without a sip of water.

"Table twelve," Levi said and pulled out his credit card. Eren trailed behind him with a satisfied smiled. He looked over Levi's shoulder when he signed something on the paper.

_80 Pitis, that's pretty expensive and he still didn't look angry at me. _Eren thought.

The small blonde waitress who served them was behind the counter. Eren couldn't help but smile at her. He then just realized she wore a nametag on her left side of her uniform. _Christa._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two walked down the street in silence, Levi on the right while Eren on the left. They were heading to the East area of the Shiganshina District; that was where Levi said he was going to buy Eren's clothes and other things. Shiganshina District was one of the districts in Wall Maria and it was divided into North, South, East and West.

Levi lived in the North area and it was a mix of residential and parts of downtown. The West area was full of criminals and underground groups; even the police didn't dare to step inside that area. The South was a residential area and Levi could care less about that area since it was only occupied with noble families. The last one was the East area and it was full of entertainment facilities, clothing shops and some shopping malls.

The distance between the North area and East area was relatively close so both of them didn't mind walking rather than taking a taxi or bus. Fifteen minutes later, Eren and Levi were already inside the clothing shop.

"This place is huge." Eren looked around in awe. Levi didn't say anything except stay close beside Eren. He still didn't know if someone would recognize Eren

"Yes, may I help you?" An older woman approached them. Levi knew she was the owner of the shop since he had been there a few times before. Levi shook his head, saying he could handle it.

"Levi, how do I look?" Eren came out from the changing room. He wore a simple blue t-shirt.

"Cute." Levi almost smacked his head for saying that out loud but it seemed like Eren didn't hear what he said since he was twirling around.

"Really? Then, I want this." Well, Eren heard him after all and Levi could see Eren's cheeks turn red before he went back into the changing room. After Eren came from the changing room, Levi decided Eren should choose his own clothes. The boy didn't say anything but nodded.

Levi and Eren exited the shop after Eren picked about five more t-shirts, two hoodies, several pants and a few boxers. Levi stopped in front of the black colored shop and went inside after reading something on the front door of the shop. Inside of the shop, Eren could see a variety of caps. Levi waved at him.

"Choose one or two caps." Eren gave him a sheepish smiled before wandering in the shop. Snowalks- the shop name- was smaller in comparison to the shop earlier so Levi didn't have to worry much about Eren since he could keep an eye on Eren from a distance.

"Do I look cute?" Eren had already removed the snowcap he had been wearing. The one he wore now was a wolf plush hat. Levi couldn't deny that Eren looked cute in that plush hat but this time he wouldn't make the same mistake.

"It's….okay."

Eren's smile dropped. "Just okay?"

"What do you want me to say?" Levi asked back. He turned his gaze to the snowcaps on the shelf beside him. Eren took off the plush hat half-heartedly. He loved that hat but he wanted Levi to compliment him more than 'just okay'. He wanted Levi to say he's cute just like in the clothing shop.

"Sir, are you done there?" Levi looked over the shelf in the middle of the shop and he could see a young man walking towards them. He turned to Eren to ask him but his eyes turned wide.

"What the fuck, brat?!" Levi cursed when he saw the cat's ear on top of Eren's head and he could see the owner getting near to him. Levi grabbed Eren's head and pulled him in front of his sweater roughly. Eren half-shrieked with the sudden impact of his head with Levi's chest. Levi then covered his head with his sweater.

"I'm sorry…_ Oh…_" Eren heard a man talking to Levi but he didn't move an inch. Half of him was afraid Levi would punch him while the other half just wanted to rest his head on Levi's chest, listening to Levi's heartbeat. But most of all, he was afraid he would be separated from Levi if people called the police to catch him.

"We're done here," Eren heard a rustle beside him, "we'll take this."

The footsteps were almost inaudible when Levi shoved Eren away but he still had his hands on Eren's shoulders. Levi's face looked frightened to Eren and he felt small under his gaze.

"Don't pull something like that. Ever. Again." Levi said, through his gritted teeth. Eren licked his dry lips and nodded slowly. The last thing he wanted was for Levi to kick him out.

Levi sighed and placed the soft animal plush hat on Eren's hat before patting Eren's head lightly. "Stay outside."

Eren couldn't help but smile bashfully when he heard the owner say _what a cute boyfriend you have there _to Levi before he walked out of the shop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived at home when it was almost 6 pm. Eren jumped on the couch with all the plastic bags full with his clothes while Levi put the plastic bags down on the kitchen island. He removed the items from the plastics and set them in their place.

Levi was putting vegetables and other wet ingredients away when he heard someone shout from his living room. Half shocked, Levi looked over the counter and saw no one except Eren.

"Kid, what the hell?" Eren turned and looked at Levi with his wide eyes.

"I almost missed my favorite show." Levi rolled his eyes but twitched slightly when he saw the plastic bags scattered on his floor.

"Oi, put your clothes in the cabinet in the washroom," Levi demanded. He heard Eren sigh softly but the young boy dragged his body with his plastic bag into the washroom.

About ten minutes later, Eren found himself sitting on the couch and he turned on the television. He smelled something delicious from the kitchen but he's too lazy to look at what Levi's doing.

"Move over." Eren was lying down on his back when Levi came over with a plate in his right hand and Eren assumed that was what Levi had cooked in the kitchen. Eren sat down and gave him space.

Eren took a glance at Levi's plate once he settled down. It looked like some kind of sandwich but it seemed flattened. "Looks delicious. What is that?"

"Panini," Levi answered curtly.

"What?"

Levi glimpsed at Eren and a sudden urged to roll his eyes at him came over him. "Just take it and eat. Why are you so full of questions?"

Eren grudgingly took the bread Levi called "Panini" and shoved it into his mouth. His eyes lit up with pleasure. It was delicious and even though it was the first time Eren tasted it, he could tell that Levi was a fine cook.

"It's…not poisonous."

Levi tilted his head over to Eren when he heard his comment.

"What do you mean it's not poisonous?" He could at least make a decent comment. Poisonous? If he wanted to kill the half-breed, he could have done it the first day he slept on his couch. Ungrateful little shit.

"Shhhh, the drama has already started." Eren made a gesture with his hands for Levi to shut up. Levi tried so hard not to hit Eren. His gazed went back to the television. It was showing a young girl with two guys speaking at some sort of restaurant.

"Uhhh, so Sasha went with both of them," Eren commented. "Ahh, look! Thomas is trying to flirt with her. What's the point? Nac is there."

"Are you always this talkative?" Levi asked sarcastically.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to watch, Levi." Levi sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. He didn't understand Eren at all so he was going to leave him alone with his drama.

When he came back to the living room, Eren clasped his pillow tightly to his chest with glistening eyes. "Levi, Sasha fall in love."

Levi sat down, "What?"

"Ahh, that's her. The one who's eating the smashed potatoes." Eren was pointing at the screen. It was the girl Levi saw earlier. The brunette girl was talking to the waiter and her cheeks were tinted with red colors.

"How greedy, she already had two boys with her," Levi stated.

Eren shook his head and looked at Levi, "No, they're friends. Okay, maybe Nac and Thomas kinda like Sasha but..."

Eren trailed off and looked back at the television. He didn't say anything for the next ten minutes and Levi was beginning to enjoy the silence except for the sounds from the television when suddenly Eren gasped.

"Yeah, I'm correct. She fell in love with Connie after all." He smiled widely.

"She can't be serious," Levi disagreed, "she just talked to him like what? Ten minutes and they're going to fuck each other?"

Eren could feel his cheeks aflame but he stayed silent until the commercial break ended. They watched the drama until it was over; it was going to continue the next day. Levi went to his bedroom after telling Eren to take a shower before he goes to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eren walked out from the bathroom with a bewildered expression. "Levi!"

When he didn't hear anything he walked over to the door of Levi's bedroom and knocked. He still didn't hear anything. Eren's hand was on the knob when he heard a sliding door open.

"I'm here." Eren looked to his left where he could hear Levi's voice. "Brat, what I tell you before? My bedroom is off limits." Eren still didn't see the older man but he assumed Levi was behind the door.

Eren stormed towards Levi direction and pushed the curtains away. He saw Levi was lying on a chocolate bean bag chair. "Wow, you have a balcony!"

"Congratulation," came a dry answer. Eren ignored Levi's remark and he walked tentatively to the edge of the balcony. It was already night and Eren could see the town illuminated with the lights.

Levi glanced over to Eren and his eyes went wide. "Brat, what the hell?"

Eren turned to Levi and he grinned while touched his cat ears. "I thought no one could see me from here. It's okay, you didn't turn on the light so-"

"No, idiot!" Levi snarled, "What are you wearing?"

Eren looked down and frowned. He called Levi in the first place to tell him about the pajamas he was wearing . They were too big for him. He fixed his top so it wouldn't fall down to his shoulder. The blue top came with pants but since the pants were too loose he just left them in the bathroom. He was only wearing the shirt.

Levi sighed and looked away, afraid the boy would catch him staring. He was not going to say anything but he admitted Eren looked extremely cute. His long black tail moved back and forth under the oversized shirt. Levi swore his heart was beating loudly against his chest.

W_hy does this brat do things that aren't good for his heart? _

"I think the lady gave me the wrong size," Eren said after a long time. He was gazing into the city, his chin resting on his right palm. The moonlight reflected from the clouds. Eren walked towards Levi and tried to sit on Levi but the older man pushed him away.

"Not going to happen, brat. Sit somewhere else."

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "There's no other chair."

Levi casted a cold glance back at him over his right shoulder. He was not going to deal with the boy's antics after he spent one day with Eren. He should ask Hanji if he could have someone to accompany him after this. Levi sighed and looked up at the starry sky.

Levi looked down when he felt something on his lap and he was not surprised to see a cat.

_Are you kidding me, brat? _

Somehow Eren turned his head upward and gave a simple _meow _at him. Levi rolled his eyes and he thought about throwing the cat from the seventh floor.

"What am I going to do with you?" Levi murmured. He rested against the soft chair, his hand unconsciously stroking the feline. He thought that he could live like this as long the police don't knock on his front door. Maybe he doesn't need to move from this district. He had his job and he doesn't want to resign. He loves his job even though he needs to meet several people that are a pain in the ass.

"Thank you, Levi." Levi snapped out from his reverie.

_The brat is light, _the few words across on Levi mind when he realized Eren sitting on his laps; naked. Levi found it hard to swallow.

"What?" His voice sounded weird. The boy looked at him from under his eyelashes and Levi tried to look everywhere except Eren's green eyes. His right hand still rested on Eren's smooth shoulder and he was glad he had become so talented at concealing his blushing face.

"Thank you for saving me and protecting me." Eren's gaze was soft, emphasizing the concern in his voice. The boy leant forward, using Levi's thigh to support his body and gave a small peck on Levi's left cheek.

That night Levi believed that the temptation from devil just began.

tbc.

* * *

thank you for reading and for my lovely beta-reading, lunatrancy.

Question of the day: Who do you think the most_ strong_ titan-shifter?

A) Eren

B) Annie

C) Reiner

D) Bertholdt

E) Ymir


End file.
